Fair Game
by queenofshit
Summary: Carlisle meets his mate after 300 years of searching. His mate, however, turns out to be Bella's troubled little sister. Takes place several years after the events of Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is named after a song by Sia, I definitely recommend it. If I make any errors in my story feel free to tell me and I will correct them._

Charlie jerked awake. Neck and back aching from falling asleep on the couch again. It took him a moment to register someone knocking loudly on his door. He groaned when he stood making his way to the door. "Hold your horses, I'm coming." He unlocked the door and threw it open, ready to give hell to whomever was there at this time of night. But he froze when he saw who it was.

"Hey, dad," His daughter smirked, she was soaked. Hair dripping, eyeliner running. She had a backpack on and a large duffle bag thrown over her shoulder

He pulled her into his arms smiling. "Lilah, what are you doing here, sweetheart." She wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Missed you." He pulled away and tugged her inside, "Get in here, you're going to catch a cold."

He stepped away from her, taking her bags and she removed her shoes and

dripping jacket. He looked her over for another long moment, she looked so much older, well the last time he'd seen her had been too many years ago, she'd just started high school.

"Delilah, what are you really doing here?"

She turned to him shrugging, "Wanted to get out of town for a while. Mom said it was okay, if that's what you're worried about. Are you not happy to see me?" She joked.

He shook his head, "Of course I am, I just wish you'd have given me some warning, so I could've made up a room for you." Sighing. He glanced up the stairwell. "Go sit in the living room, dry off, and I'll make the bed upstairs for you, don't turn the t.v up too much, Sue's sleeping." He smiled at her, before he turned and walked upstairs, carrying her bags.

Delilah looked around the home. It seemed so different but the yet still the same. She missed this place, she missed her dad and her sister. She missed her childhood.

Sitting on the couch she waited.

Delilah woke the next day, still a little jetlagged, around noon. She could hear people downstairs, but couldn't make out any words. She scrounged around in her bags to find some simple clothing, winged her eyeliner, and pulled her hair off her face before making her way to the guests. Everyone in the living room stood when she walked in. Charlie was there, Sue, his new wife she'd yet to meet. Sue's children, Leah and Seth was it? But before she could analyze the room any further she was pulled into a big hug, Bella.

"God, I missed you." She hugged her sister back, smiling widely. Bella pulled back, "What are you doing here Lilah?" She shrugged, "I dunno, just thought it was time to come back and visit."

Delilah looked over to see Edward approaching, she hugged him too. "Good to see you, _brother_." He chuckled.

"Hi I'm Seth." She smirked at the young man, her other _brother_ , embracing him, before doing the same to his sister , Leah.

After she looked back at Bella, "So where's my niece?" Bella was still smiling, "With her boyfriend, I thought you could surprise her."

"C'mon, we'll go see her." Edward said. Delilah followed them to their car, after saying her goodbyes to her other family. She climbed into the backseat, excited for the first time in a long time.

It'd taken her a few moments to realize _where_ they were driving to. She was nervous and had no idea why, but she alway seemed to be on edge lately. She missed _him_.Delilah shook her head to clear her thoughts, new town, fresh start. At least that's what her mother thought, _It'll be good to get out of the house, and maybe your sister can talk some sense into you._ She'd been glad to get away from her mother's new faze of trying to raise her with parenting books.

She groaned internally, god, she needed a drink. Delilah glanced up to find Edward's eyes trained on her in the rearview mirror. She squinted back at him and he looked away.

She knew what they were. Even though Bella knew the risks she'd be taking by telling her, she did it anyways. The secret had been eating away at her and one night over skype she came completely clean. Delilah barely flinched, it felt like she'd gotten the last piece to the puzzle.

They pulled up the the Cullen house, Delilah's nerves buzzing. Bella opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Renesmee came jogging towards the car, a confused smile on her face.

"Aunt Delilah?"

"In the flesh." It was barely a moment before she found herself in her niece's arms. "It's so nice to see you again." She truly was a beautiful girl, long wavy auburn hair, brown eyes, Delilah was only a little jealous. 

The Cullen household was just as big as I remembered, just as gorgeous. A little slice of heaven in the beautiful forest. Renesmee led me inside, talking away at me, but I found it hard to focus. I had butterflies in my stomach as we entered the main room where the rest of the Cullens stood. The man sitting on the couch, looking a little too comfortable, I assumed was Jacob.

I remembered them, very well, _the enchanting Cullens_. Alice almost roughly tugged me away from Renesmee and into her arms, and I chuckled. "I saw you coming! And I've been so excited-"

"It's all she's been talking about, truthfully, it's been annoying." Rosalie's smooth voice cut in, before she pulled me into a gentle hug. "You look beautiful Delilah all grown up."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Delilah, I'm Jasper and this is Emmet." He extended his hand to me and I shook it. Emmet was watching me with a smile, arms crossed. "What, no hug?" I laughed, before he hugged me.

I had met Alice and Rosalie when I had visited last time. It was just after my 14th birthday. Some parts of me had wished I had stayed, there were many things I could have avoided, but I didn't. At the time I knew my mother needed me more than Charlie or Bella did. It had been a short visit, only a week as the school year was starting soon, I got to meet my new _brother,_ and _sisters_ and my niece. But the rest of the Cullens had remained a mystery to me, Bella had told me stories about them.

We sat in the living room for a while, catching up, but something felt off.

Alice had been fussing over the fact I'd cut my long brown hair, just long enough to put into a bun, and dyed it blonde, when I heard the front door opening and closing. I looked towards the person entering the room and froze. It felt the the air had shifted, _god, he is gorgeous._

Carlisle smelt her before he saw her. Sweet , intoxicating, like lavender and vanilla, with an edge of nicotine. He followed the scent to the living room, and when he saw her, he knew. 300 years and now he'd found her. Her big blue eyes stared back at him, confused. Her heart beat erratic, she was holding her breath.

Delilah snapped herself out of it, looking away from him. She couldn't look him in the eye.

Carlisle cleared his throat before speaking, "Nice to meet you Delilah."

She smiled at him looking away, "Carlisle."

He nodded at her and left the room to avoid the piercing stares of his children.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: We get to know a little bit more about Delilah, and so does Carlisle. Also, I'm Canadian, so I don't know if alcohol is sold in gas stations, but if not, in this story it is._

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. All I could focus on was him, things felt different. And it felt like everyone knew more than I did, I hated that fucking feeling. Edward was the one who drove me home, alone. I sat in the car, feeling claustrophobic, and confused. I looked over to my driver, he hadn't even made an attempt at small talk.

"Edward." He didn't looked over at me. "Yes?" I shifted uncomfortably, digging my pack of cigarettes out of my pocket.

"What's going on?" He looked back at the road as I lit my smoke.

"What do you mean?" I shackley blew the smoke out of the open window, feigning confidence.

"Are you kidding me? One minute everyone is having a good time, the next, no one is saying shit. What's going on?"

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Looking almost as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Look, Lilah, it's none of my business to talk about." He sighed, shaking his head. As much as I wanted to push, try and chip away at his resolve until he told me, I had a feeling that I shouldn't

That night I couldn't sleep. I just didn't understand. The way I felt when I saw Carlisle, and the Cullen family's reaction, none of it made sense. I assumed it must have been a vampire thing. I may have known what they are, but I didn't know what they were capable of. Bella didn't tell me much about what they _really_ were. And the mythology I found on google about 'Cold Ones' hadn't described anything like what had transpired. I tossed the sheets off of me and looked over at the alarm clock that sat beside the bed. _1:30 am._

I stood, pulling on my jeans and socks, leaving the t-shirt I sleep in, on. I crept downstairs, backpack slung over my shoulder. I found Charlie asleep on the couch, again. I quickly tugged on my shoes and jacket, and slipped out of the front door as quietly as I could manage, though my father slept like the dead.

I remembered the area well. Well there really wasn't much to remember, small town, everything was pretty much in walking distance. It wasn't long until I found myself at the gas station, a popular stop for truck drivers, and locals. I moved through the store quickly, intent on one thing. Whenever something was stuck in my head, whenever something was wrong, I could always count on this.

I slammed the bottle down on the counter, reaching into my bag for my wallet. The man, well, more like boy looked me over. "I.D."

I was thankful I hadn't been in town long enough for people to recognize me as the Chief of Police's youngest daughter. I tossed my fake I.D on the counter and gave my sweetest smile to the kid behind the counter, I leaned toward him.

"How much, sweetheart?" He looked between me and the piece of plastic in his hand that read 'Irene Lovell'.

"Uh, that'll be $14.50" He looked shifted back and forth on his feet as I tossed a twenty on the counter. He slid my 'I.D' back to me on the counter as I tossed the bottle in my bag with my change. Tonight was going to be a good welcome back to Forks.

Delilah wandered around the darktown, comparing what differences, but truly not much had changed. She didn't even try to conceal the large bottle, openly taking swigs as she walked. It was peaceful, quiet. Carlisle slowly crept back into her thoughts. She didn't blame herself, he had the face of a god, all perfect, pale angles, and kind eyes. More beautiful than any celebrity she could think of. But the more she thought of him the more she drank.

She found herself entering the forest. If she'd been more clear minded she probably would have seen the faults in walking blindly into a forest in the dead of night, but she was half way through a bottle of vodka, and was more than a little careless. Delilah stumbled almost blindly through the woods, the moonlight obscured by the canopy of tree leaves, before pulling out her phone. Her phone's flashlight feature only lit a few feet infront of her but she continued walking anyways.

This was why her mother hadn't stopped her from leaving. Because she did things like wandering the forest at night, fueled by liquid courage. Her mother talked about how hard it was to deal with such a disobedient child. How hard it was to cope with the constant worry of what her daughter might do. Never did her mother ask her why she acted the way she did, never asked her what was wrong.

In Delilah's mind, her mother didn't care. And her allowing her own daughter to fly miles away with no planning just proved to her that her mother had given up on her. Like everyone else did, and would.

Delilah leaned against a large tree, she had no idea where she was, how deep in the forest she had walked, or how to get out. She turned the light off her phone and sank down the tree. Sitting on the wet forest floor she finished the bottle, tossing it to the ground. Deciding to call for help in the morning she closed her eyes, and dozed off.

Carlisle wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling as Emmett, who was wrestling with Jasper. He'd had his fill of deer blood, and was ready to head back home when he smelt it. Delilah. The cool breeze carried her scent straight to him, and for a moment, he thought he was imagining it. He looked over to his _children_ , nodded, then went to find his mate.

At the speed he ran, he found her very quickly. The smell of alcohol hit him, mingling heavily, with her sweetness. He stepped closer, assessing her. She was curled against a large tree, she seemed injured, he couldn't smell any blood. Crouching beside her, he moved to attempt to wake her, but the moonlight bouncing off glass caught his attention. He picked up the empty bottle and weighed it in his hand. Realizing he probably wasn't going to be successful in waking her, he pulled her backpack onto his shoulder and scooped her into his arms.

 _She's so small._ I looked down at her, strands of her hair had escaped her bun and fell messily onto her face. It was beautiful. And her smell. If I had been a lesser vampire I would have already drained her dry. Being this close to her was overwhelming.

I was concerned as well. _Why was she out here?_ It made no sense. Bella had mentioned she was a little… _wild._ But she wasn't stupid. I sighed, tightening my grip on her and made my way home quickly. When I reached the front door, Alice pulled it open for me. Worry written on her face.

"Is she alright?"

I nodded, "I believe so, no physical injuries at least."

I carried her to the guest room, Alice following close behind. I laid her on the bed, tugging her converse off, and pulling the blanket over her. "Alice, could you get a glass of water." I asked and she zipped away to do so. I pulled the chair from the room's desk up to the bed, prepared to sit there until she woke.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm really surprised by the reviews, thank you guys._

I woke, confused. I definitely didn't feel like I was lying on the forest floor, for a moment I wondered if I had dreamt the whole thing. I thought that until I opened my eyes and regretted it. The sun shone brightly through the large windows in the room, slicing into my eyes like daggers, I groaned sitting up as the nausea hit me.

In a split second there was a small garbage can in front of me, my head hung over it as i heaved. I felt cool fingers press against my back, rubbing soothingly. When I'd emptied my stomach I looked to see who was beside me. _Fuck._

Carlisle Fucking Cullen. He looked at me with small smile on his face, he didn't look angry, he looked more sad than anything. Where the sun hit his skin it looked almost like it was...sparkling? He was so beautiful. I groaned, bowing my head, feeling humiliated. "Good afternoon, darling. How are you feeling?" His voice was so kind and soft, I chuckled bitterly.

"Me? I feel great." My voice dripped with sarcasm, and Carlisle smiled wider, taking the bucket out of my arms and replacing it with a cool glass of water. I drank quickly, throat dry. He held two blue pills out to me in his pale hand. I grabbed them without hesitation, it wasn't the first time I'd taken mystery pills.

His hand moved back to me, he paused for a moment, maybe to see if I would stop him, I didn't. So he gently pressed the back of his cool palm to my aching forehead, I leaned toward his touch. He didn't say anything for a few moments. The silence aiding in riding me of my headache.

"Why were you in the forest?" He spoke so softly I strained to hear him.

I shrugged, the action caused more pain to shoot through my head, and in spite of myself, I shook his hand away. "Went for a walk, wanted to see how much this shit town had changed. It hasn't... Changed that is."

Carlisle seemed almost hurt but the action but didn't try to keep his hand on me. "I'm going to have to call your sister, your father as well."

I snapped my head towards him, "Ah man, I was just starting to like you." He smiled sadly.

"If something is wrong, Delilah, I can offer my council-" I quickly cut him off with a laugh, "Oh no, I'm fine _doctor,_ It was just some innocent teenage fun." I moved my hand to my forehead trying to rub away the pain.

"Can I atleast sleep this off before you raise hell?"

Carlisle nodded, turning to leave the room I stopped him. "Thanks. You know for dragging my ass out of that forest." He nodded and brushed my hair out of my eyes, "Get some sleep, princess." I ignored the chill he gave me and laid down.

I woke again, to buzzing. The ache in my head was lessened considerably, so I reached onto the end table for my phone.

Charlie: _where are you?_

Charlie: _are you alright?_

Charlie: _call me_

Along with several missed call notifications from him as well. I decided it was probably best to just call him, I made my bed, now I needed to lie in it. When I was about to hit call there was a soft knock on the door, I sighed. "Come in." Carlisle entered, quietly shutting the door behind him. "Feeling better?"

I nodded and he looked toward the phone in my hand. "Calling your father?"

"Yeah, might as well get it over with-" He held his hand out to me. I looked up at him confused. But he just insisted.

"Let me speak to him first. Hopefully lessen the punishment you will receive." I handed him the phone and wondered how he was going to do something like that.

I gently took the phone from Delilah's hand. Almost smirking at the doubt written across her face.

I hit call and held the phone to my ear. It wasn't even a moment before Charlie answered, he sounded relieved and angry. Lilah flinched at his voice.

" _Delilah, what is going on!? Where are you? You'd better get your butt home-"_

"Good afternoon, Chief Swan. It's Carlisle Cullen-"

Charlie cut me off before I could explain. _"Oh no, please don't tell me… Is she okay?"_

"Yes she is fine. She's here, she's awake. Only a little sore. I found her early today. She fell and hit her head during a morning run. I just thought it best to bring her home to ensure she doesn't have a concussion. I intended to call you earlier than this but was sidetracked, I apologize."

" _Put her on the phone."_

I handed the phone to Delilah, and she sent me a lopsided smirk. "Hey dad, yeah I'm fine, I'll be home soon."

" _Are you sure?"_

"Yes Doctor Carlisle took _very_ good care of me." She was still looking at me, gauging my reactions.

Charlie sighed on the phone, asking her to call him if she needed a ride home, before she said her goodbyes. I found myself entranced in her gaze, she was quite the girl. I reminded myself, she's a _little girl._ Once she'd hung up. She dropped the phone onto the bed, watching me.

"You lied." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes well, I'm sure your father would not have responded well to me talking his intoxicated seventeen year old daughter home."

She laughed honestly, whole heartedly, and it sounded like bells.

"I think we're going to get along just fine, Carlisle."

She stood from the bed and but stumbled, uneasy on her feet. I reached out and steadied her by her shoulders, making sure not to make too much contact with her. Having her even this close tested my control for the first time in a few hundred years.

Delilah smiled at me before stepping away.

"Did you tell Bella?"

I shook my head, "Good, why tell her? What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

She brushed by me, grabbing her shoes off the floor. "Thanks again." She pulled her bag onto her back, about to leave. I didn't like the idea. She didn't seem _safe._

"Are you hungry?"

She looked over her shoulder at me, "Yeah,"

"C'mon, I'll take you to the cafe down town."

She chuckled shaking her head, "Make it Mcdonald's and you've got a deal. "

I couldn't figure him out. I found people so easy to read, but Carlisle. He was a mystery all on his own. I looked over at him, he looked like he belonged in this way too expensive sports car. God how could someone be that gorgeous? The color if his eyes, the shape if his nose, lips. I briefly thought about how beautiful he'd look between my thighs.

"How old are you?" I blurted out. He didn't flinch, smoothly answering.

"23." He was smirking.

"Bullshit!" I laughed, angling my body towards him in the leather seat. "I mean your real age, not how old you were when you were turned. Bella said y'all are old, how old?"

"I was turned in 1663." He looked absolutely amused at the shock on my face. It took me an embarrassing long amount of time to do the math in my head.

"You're like 350 years old," I blinked at my lap, " _Holy shit."_ I muttered.

"So, do you have any superpowers? I know you're stronger and faster, have better senses, blah blah, but what else can you do? And what about the sun?" I couldn't help but ramble. It was exciting. The most excitement I'd had in awhile.

"Well some of us have powers, Alice can see visions of the future, Jasper can sense emotions, Emmett is stronger than most of our kind, Edward read minds-"

"Wait, Edward can read minds?"

"Yes, our powers are a reflection of our strongest human features."

I cringed, embarrassment washing over me, this whole time he'd been listening to my thoughts? _Oh God._ Carlisle must have sensed my discomfort because he added, "Edward has heard people think much worse things than you could ever imagine."

I looked out of the car's tinted window, we were close to our destination.

"What about you? What's your power?"

I chuckled, "Self-control." I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Most of my kind have trouble controlling themselves around blood, to the point that they can't be around it without feeding. My family, and some others opt not to drink human blood in favour of animal blood. But even they struggle around fresh human blood, I do not. That allows me to be a doctor."

He pulled into the drive through, "So what would you like, darling."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the late post, I usually write after work but walking dead through me off my schedule, so I tried to give you guys a longer chapter, I hope you enjoy._

Charlie stood at the school's office counter, arguing with the secretary in a hushed tone. I sat a few feet away, my music turned up as loud as it would go, I couldn't care less about their conversation. I stared at the floor, counting the ugly tiles.

A clipboard was thrust in front of me, I tugged one of my earbuds out.

"Sign this."

I took the pen from Charlie's hand and signed the form without reading it. He snatched it back, looking irritated. He insisted that I start school as soon as possible, but it was late last semester, and my marks weren't exactly great, so the school wasn't very welcoming. Charlie tossed the clipboard back onto the counter and I put my earbud back in.

I thought back to Carlisle. I'd been a week since our little... Date? I had no idea what to call it. He seemed more interested than in laws should be, but why would he be? He was a handsome doctor, what would he need me for. I sighed, reminding myself that'd he'd taken me to McDonald's after I puked in his guest room. Not exactly romantic.

Charlie returned looking proud. "They'll let you into finish your semester, but you just need to convince the guidance counselor you'll take it seriously."

I stood, reluctantly following him to the counselor's office, there was nothing I hated more in this world than guidance counselors.

Charlie waited outside as a woman greeted me, I handed her the papers he'd given me, and she read them over. I slouched in the chair across from her desk. She squinted at the papers. "It seems like you have a lot of work to catch up on." She looked up at me, "What was your reason for missing so much school?" I shrugged.

She flipped through the papers before nodding. "Your counselor at your other school faxed some notes over. I'm very sorry for your loss, I'll allow you to enroll for this semester, but I do have to insist that you come back and speak to me soon." I nodded, and stood, leaving the school as quickly as I could, telling Charlie I' wait for him in the car.

I hated those words so much. _I'm sorry for your loss._ Redundant and meaningless. I sagged into the car seat, missing my jeep that I'd left with my mother. Wondering if coming back was a bad choice.

Carlisle sighed as he opened the door to his home. He missed her. The longer he was without her the worse he felt. Alice greeted him at the door, looking concerned, "Can we talk?" He nodded. "Of course." She followed him to his study and closed the door behind her. He walked toward his desk, opening his briefcase and setting the work he needed to finish onto his desk. "It's about Delilah."

He froze, standing up straight to look at her. "Is she alright?" Alice sighed, "I don't know when, but she's going to go to a party, and something really bad is going to happen… I-" She stopped, shaking her head. "We need to make sure she doesn't go to that party."

Carlisle walked toward her, putting his hands on her biceps to calm her. "Ask around to see if any parties are going on." He smiled at her, "It's alright, I won't let anything bad happen to her."

Alice nodded, and turned to leave, but stopped. "Edward's been in her head, Carlisle. He's worried. She's not okay." He smiled sadly. "I am aware. Let's worry about protecting her from physical harm first."

I collapsed onto my bed, head aching, I inhaled the plastic scent of my new comforter. Charlie had tried to make the room seem more mine. But the remnants of Bella still lingered. I appreciated the effort.

My phone buzzed, _Why didn't you tell me you were back?_ I sat up with a groan. _Who is this?_ I dropped my phone back onto my bed. I stood up, kicking my laundry out of my way as I walked to my dresser to change. My phone rang then and I sighed, who the hell was it? I answered abruptly.

"What?"

" _Hey, chill out. It's me, Embry. Or did you forget me?"_

I almost laughed, of course it was. "How could I forget you? You know I've been in town for a week… You could've called sooner."

He laughed, _"Yeah, could've. What are you doing_ right now?"

"Nothing, why?"

" _Let's hangout, and I'm sure the boys want to see you, c'mon. It'll be fun."_

"Yeah, no thanks." I looked over to my bed, I'd much rather be sleeping.

" _Wow, you've changed a lot. The old you would've never backed out of some fun."_

I squinted. So now he was going to try and play me. "Fine, pick me up in 20 minutes." I Hung up. No one had really ever been a fan of my friendship with Embry. He was several years older, and one hell of a troublemaker, but I've never really cared what people think. I fixed my eyeliner and tied my hair into a messy bun. Before stomping downstairs. Charlie and Sue were working, no one around to question me leaving.

I heard a honk outside the door and grabbed my bag, hopping into Embry's truck.

I knew some about the wolves. Bella explained imprinting to me, briefly. And from what I understood, Embry was one of the last wolves still without an imprint. I smiled at him as he stared at me. "Still nothing?" He growled.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure it'll happen." I leaned back, not bothering with the seatbelt. I dug into my bag pulling out my pack of smokes.

"Gimme one." I let him take one before lighting my own, tossing him the lighter. "So where are we going?"

"Bonfire." I looked over at him and he was smirking.

"Wolf pack thing?" He nodded. "Is Jacob going to be there?" He laughed throwing his head back. I almost told him to keep his eyes on the road. "Fuck no. It'd been awhile since he left the pack, but there's still a hell of a lot of bad blood between them." I nodded.

"Seth and Leah."

"They're welcome to, but they never do." I inhaled deeply and tapped the cigarette ashes out the window.

"You going to be staying for a while." I shrugged.

"Not sure yet. I don't really like to stay in one place too long." I left out that that's probably why I left in the first place.

"So you going to school here now too?"

"Yeah I start tomorrow."

With that we fell into silence. I took the opportunity to look him over. He'd grown up even more since I'd last seen him. The angles of his face sharper, jawline more defined, muscles pressing against his tight shirt. He looked good, I licked my lips shifting my body towards him more.

His eyes flashed over to me for a moment, "What?"

"You miss me?"

He smiled, "Of course I did. You miss me?"

I shrugged once again, causing the loose collar of my t-shirt to slide down my arm more. Embry shifted in his seat at the exposure of new skin, eyes focusing intensely on the road. "You really have grown up." He muttered and I laughed turning back to the road.

I looked at the paper on my desk, so much work I needed to finish, but for the first time I found myself completely unable to focus. The feeling in my gut, an instinct. Something bad was going to happen, and it felt sooner than the party Alice had spoken about. I stood from my desk, opting to pace around my study. I just didn't understand. Did she not feel the draw like mates should? Usually the need to be close to one another is overwhelming for both, but she seemed to be almost avoiding me.

"She's afraid, Carlisle." I flashed to the door where Edward stood.

I nodded, "I know she must be feeling a range of emotions she truly doesn't understand and-" He held his hand up.

"You don't understand. She's _afraid_. Not of you, I think something happened to her, before she came back. Maybe that's why she's here in the first place. I'm not sure what though. I can read her thoughts, she's not like Bella, but…"

He trailed off looking out the window over my shoulder. "What is it, Edward." The empty feeling in my stomach expanded.

"She thinks...differently. I can read her thoughts, but they're fragmented. I have to piece them together to understand them."

I stepped away from him, nodding. Hoping I didn't look as worried as I felt. "Thank you, son. I have work to finish. I moved swiftly to my desk. Edward nodded, but I kept my head down, not watching him leave. I wanted to help her, I wanted to heal whatever wounds she may have and protect her. But I knew, in my heart, that she would fight it every step of the way.

Delilah laughed loudly, the uncomfortable log she'd been sitting on, forgotten. She knocked back the rest of the beer in her hand, only to have another full bottle shoved into it's place. The wolves had been more than friendly, treating her as if she hadn't left at all. Paul, Jared, and their imprints sat round the fire with her and Embry. Collin had wandered off somewhere a while ago. She asked about Sam, but apparently he was absent because Emily needed help with their newborn daughter. _How fucking sweet._ She thought.

She'd lost count of how much she'd drank but her head was swimming, she was happy. "Ah shit." She looked toward Jared. The wolves had drank more than anyone else but were barely buzzed, healing factor or something, she thought. "What?" Paul snapped back.

"We're outta beer. There's more in the house someone wanna go get it?"

Embry volunteered right away. "We will." Jared winked at him. If she'd been sober she'd probably have suspected that it was a set up, but she wasn't sober. Embry helped her up and they made their way to the house. Delilah walked fast, and they were in the kitchen in no time. "The fridge I think." She opened the fridge and on the bottom shelf a space had been cleared for a case of beer, dragging it out she dropped it on the counter.

"You, big bad wolf, can carry it." She looked over to him, smirk on her face. He approached her. "Oh can I now?" She nodded.

"Yeah, a strong werewolf like you would never let a little innocent maiden like me carry such a heavy load, would you?" She angled her head up so she could look him in the eyes. God he was tall, and handsome. She smiled and he pressed himself against her, causing her to walk backwards. She ended up trapped between him and the counter.

His lips were so warm, he was so warm. It was overwhelming, she felt too hot, her head felt too light. And the kiss felt so wrong. She kissed im harder, trying to push the feeling away. Embry's hands moved under her thighs, lifting her onto the counter. She wrapped her thighs around him, she felt sick. Delilah had no idea why, hookups were her thing. They've been for so long, why would it start feeling wrong now.

"You bringing the beer or not, I'm losing my buzz here." Embry pulled away with a growl, and she let him. "Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" Paul laughed. In a split second Embry had chased him outside. The sound of tearing clothing and snarls signifying that they'd changed. She sighed, sliding off the counter, and pulling a cold beer out of the box. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Carlisle sat, anxiety in his chest, phone in his hand. It rang several times, enough that he was sure she wasn't going to answer. _"Hello?"_ Carlisle sat up straighter, as if she could see him.

"I was just checking up on you, darling."

She laughed, _"Yeah, that's not necessary, Carlisle."_ Her voice sounded slurred, and he closed his eyes.

"Have you been drinking?" He kept his voice calm and even.

" _Why?"_ He heard the sound of glass being set down.

"I would feel much better, Delilah, if I knew you were safe. Are you at home?"

It sounded like she shook her head. _"Nope."_

"Would you allow me to drive you home?"

There was a pregnant pause between his words and her answer. _"Okay."_

"I'm on my way. Where are you, sweetheart?"

He heard her chuckle, _"The wolf's den."_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Carlisle gets a little nosey and finds out a little more about his mate, some attacks put the whole town on edge, and Delilah makes a new 'friend'._

Delilah had dozed off, head resting against the cool car window. Carlisle had barely talked the wolves down once they'd realized he was on their land, he knew she was much better off with him. He heard her heart rate spike when she woke, eyes shooting around the car. Instinctively, he reached over and rested his hand on her's. She relaxed for a moment before she moved her hand away. He sighed. "I got you a coffee, it should be cool enough to drink now." She muttered a thanks.

"My I ask why you were drinking with the wolves?"

She rubbed her forehead. "I'd rather you didn't." He nodded, and she sighed. "I used to be really good friends with them… guess I still am." She smiled sleeply, taking a sip of her warm coffee.

"Can I ask why you came to get me?"

"You seem to have a tendency to get yourself in trouble. Especially when alcohol is involved-"

"Okay, okay, yeah I got it." Delilah rested her head back on the glass.

"It's okay, go back to sleep, I'll wake you once we get to your home." He said with one of the kindest smiles she'd ever seen. Falling back asleep with Carlisle's eyes on her. Once they reached her home he realized the front of her home lacked any cars, no lights were on. He parked out front, swiftly got out and moved to her side of the car. Carefully, he lifted her and carried her to the front door. He found it unlocked, he stepped into the home she shared with her Father and Sue.

Carlisle carried her to her room where he put her down on her bed, removing her shoes and pulling the blankets over her. He took the opportunity to get to know her, he walked around her room, basking in the scent of _her._ She had so few personal items in the room. All the shelves empty, no posters or pictures on the walls. There was some clothing that had been haphazardly thrown on the floor, makeup on her vanity and a laptop sitting on the table by her bed.

Carlisle inhaled her scent, deeply, once again, but something else caught him. The salty smell of tears and a twinge of pen ink. He squinted, following the sent to a drawer in her vanity. He slowly and quietly opened it, as not to wake her, even though she'd proved to be a heavy sleeper. He found a worn notebook. He picked it up, examining it. His instincts told him this was wrong, he shouldn't open it. But the smell of her tears, sadness, fogged his judgement. He flipped to the page where the scent was the strongest. The entry was dated 4 months ago, he read on. It was almost hard to make out the words, the writing messy;

 _im sorry josh, i don't know how this happened_

 _If i could fix it i would_

 _I want to, it should be me_

 _what happened. I don't understand josh, what did you do?_

 _how could you?_

Carlisle flipped to the last entry, dated a week and a half ago.

 _I need to leave, maybe by stepping away, getting a new perspective, I'll understand._

 _Or maybe I never will._

He closed the book. Quickly setting it back into it's place. He turned and looked at Delilah, she looked so beautiful while she slept. He smiled sadly and approached the bed, crouching beside it. He gently pushed her hair out of her face, he then noticed some black marks, half exposed, on her clavicle. The shirt she wore revealed more skin than the others had. He moved the shirt further and exposed a tattoo, it didn't look recent. In twisty, curly, beautiful font read the word.

 _Joshua_

Carlisle walked down the stairs into the kitchen with the intention of leaving her a glass of water and some aspirin for when she woke. There was a note on the table from Charlie explaining how there had been an incident and both Sue and him were forced to work late. He shook his head, getting what he had intended for her before flashing out to his car, shutting the door on his way out.

I drove quickly, phone to my ear as one of the nurses explained the situation. _I shouldn't have turned off my phone._ My throat burned with guilt. There had been attacks, animal attacks, they believe it to be wolves. I had a feeling it was so much more. At the hospital I didn't have a moment to change. Ten people.

Ten.

Had been attacked. That didn't sound right, as I examined a women, she cried about wolves, big wolves. Said they'd attacked her well she took her dog for a walk.

"How big were the wolves, Ms. Alaine?" I injected some local anesthetic around one the wounds so I could thoroughly clean it and stitch were needed. It didn't look like a big enough bite to have been done by one of the Quileute shifters. But too large to have been by a normal wolf.

"I - I don't know! Bigger than the wolves I've seen, a lot bigger." I looked at her reassuringly, telling her that they'd catch the animals who had done this, that it'd be alright. But I knew, something much more supernatural was happening.

Delilah woke to her phone ringing loudly. She sighed reaching blindly toward the table it sat on, knocking over a glass of water in the process. "Oh my fuck!" She growled, she sat up abruptly, grabbing her phone. "What!"

" _Where are you?"_

Her eyes widened. _Oh shit._ She looked at the alarm clock beside the bed, 10:38 am.

"I fucking slept in."

Renesmee laughed, _"It's almost lunch, I'll come pick you up then, I can't believe you're late for your first day of school. What a way to make an impress-"_

"Okay, thanks." Delilah snapped, hanging up. She was pissed. It took her a moment to realize she didn't remember getting home. _Goddamn Carlisle._ She swallowed the aspirin that had been left for her, dry. Quickly she pulled her hair into it's usual bun, and fixed the makeup she didn't get a chance to take off the night before, tugged on a crop top and sweatpants. She rubbed at the marks around her hips from sleeping in jeans as she walked into the kitchen.

The note Charlie had left her sat on the counter still and she skimmed it, disinterested. She tossed her backpack onto the counter, stuffing a package of oreos and a pepsi into it. She was sitting on the couch when the door opened. Renesmee looked amused.

"I don't want to hear it." She muttered, pulling on her shoes and jacket. "Let's just fucking go, okay?"

She chuckled quietly at Delilah, watching her stomp off to the car.

Renesmee smirked the whole drive, even as she helped me find my first class. _Relentless, just like her mother._ The room was empty when I walked in except for the teacher. I opened my mouth to ask him a question, "Show me your time table." He didn't look away from the computer. I walked over, handing him the paper in my hand. He glanced at it for a moment before passing it back to me. "In here we have a seating plan. Since you have a lot to catch up on you'll be sitting there, in the front." He pointed to a desk and turned to look at me.

I knew that look, somewhere between pity and disgust. I swore I almost snarled at him before sitting in _my_ desk with a thump. I knew I didn't look good, skin pale with a hangover, my undereyes dark, the wings of my eyeliner smudged. I looked as bad as I felt. I sighed and rested my head on my hand, staring boredly off into the distance, earbuds in.

Someone sat down beside me, I looked over at them, tugging one of my earbuds. He smiled at me, he was cute. Messy brown hair, hazel eyes, sharp jawline. I smiled back. "You're new?"

"Yeah," I looked him over again and he chuckled. "Isn't it a little late in the semester for new students?" I shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Guess not… I'm Dez. Nice to meet you…"

"Delilah."

He smirked. "Nice to meet you Delilah." _So maybe today won't be as bad as I thought._

For the rest of the class Dez and I quietly talked. The teacher, who I hadn't learned the name of, seemed more focused on his own presentation then on his class. The moment the bell rang I shoved the papers I had gotten into my bag, and stood. Dez followed me out of the class.

"Hey, can I get your number?"

I laughed. "Why?" He was smiling when I looked back at him. "Well, there's a party happening on friday, everyone's going. You should come too. I'll text you the details.." He held his phone out to me and I grabbed it. "Will there be alcohol?"

"What kind of party would it be without?" I typed my number into his phone. "I guess you can count me in." I tossed his phone back to him, turned on my heel and walked out of the school. I needed a smoke.

After my little break, I was late for my next class, I used the excuse that I'd gotten lost. Why the teacher believed my story was beyond me. This was the smallest school I'd ever been to. Nearing the end of my class Alice texted me, asking me to come shopping in Port Angeles with her. I sighed, I'd rather just have gone home. But I felt bad, I had been close to Alice before I left , and yet I barely spent any time with her. I texted her back telling her to pick me up once school ended.

Alice stood outside of her car to greet me. She was smiling so brightly, her beautiful face so bright when she saw me. It was impossible to be a pessimist in her presence. I hopped into her car, smiling back at her.

"How have you been doing, Lilah?" I shrugged, "Fine, I guess. You?"

"Great! There's this art show going on next week, that's actually why we are going shopping. You and I are going to the show, and we're going to get the perfect dresses." I snorted. "No way. Thanks for the invitation Alice, but that's not really my thing."

"Oh, c'mon, you loved to dress up. I'll be so much fun!" I sighed, she was ecstatic. "Alright, alright. I'll go."

I couldn't remember the last time I wore an actual dress. Bella's wedding? I looked out the window. Washington truly was beautiful. So lush and green, I absolutely adored the rain. When traveling with my mother and Phil, I saw a lot of places. I thought back to my favorite. New York City, I wasn't sure if I'd ever go back. A part of me wanted to, the rest of me knew better.

The drive was longer than I would have liked. Alice filled the time with playing me her favorite music, filling me in. "So, what's up with Carlisle?" I asked. She reached over and turned down the music, "What do you mean?"

"He's kind of clingy for a guy I barely know." I muttered.

"Oh that." She sighed. "He's just worried about you. _Everyone is._ "

"Now, what do you mean? Why would you be worried about me?"

"Lilah.."

"No." I snapped. "It feels like everyone's in on a joke that I don't get. What the fuck is going on?"

She looked down at her hands on the steering wheel, the guilt creeped up on me. "Ah, fuck. I'm sorry, Alice. I just… I don't understand. I'm sure Carlisle has much better and more important things to worry about than me. That's what I don't understand."

She smiled at me. "It's okay. Carlisle _cares_ about you. I'm sure he never meant to confuse you."

"He cares too damn much, Alice. It's…" I shifted, stiffly, "I'm not used to it."

Well fell back into silence and I reached over to turn the radio on. I flipped stations until I found one playing a song I liked. As the song ended a news anchor cut in.

" _Police say the attacks are caused by some animals, most likely wolves. The are asking hikers to stay out of the forests for the time being. As we wait for the situation to be resolved, we can look back at the three people who lost their lives, and pray for the seven still fighting for their own."_

I looked over to Alice. "What's he talking about?"

"Oh you didn't hear? There were ten people mauled by some big wolves. Smaller than the werewolves we know though _,_ but bigger than a normal wolf. Carlisle has been at the hospital all night,"

I closed my eyes, that sounded familiar.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry for my lack of activity. I haven't seen many fics talk about werewolves and I love the Twilight universe wolves, I hope you all enjoy._

I sat on my bed, cigarette in hand as I stared at the dress Alice bought me. It was black, I at least appreciated that at least. Slim, tight fitting, with a maze of straps I could never hope to understand. I tapped ashes into the old coffee cup beside my bed. How could she be so excited for such a pointless event when three people were just killed?

I shook my head, standing from the bed. I paced the length of my room. I had heard the story before, in New York. People attacked by large _rabid_ dogs. That's what everyone believed, witness testimony or not, since there was no way there could be wolves in the streets of New York. What was going on? I looked over to my phone, I turned it off a while ago. I held the button until it turned back on, a message appearing on the screen. An address. Then I remembered, the party. I unlocked my phone about to message Dez back, then I realized, Alice had said Carlisle had been treating the victims of the attacks.

Maybe he knew more. I flipped through my caller history to find his number, he answered after barely a ring. " _Delilah?_ " I smiled a little, it was nice to know he was happy to hear from me. "Hey Carlisle. How's it going?" There was a long pause.

" _Are you doing alright, darling? This phone call seems to be unlike your character."_

I chuckled, "You can read me like a book, can't you, Carlisle? Yeah, I'm fine, I just want to know what you know about those 'wolf' attacks."

I heard him sigh into the phone, " _I feel this is not a matter to-_ "

"I've heard of this happening before. You've been around a long time, I'm sure you know something. C'mon, Carlisle…" I made sure to sound as pitiful as possible.

" _Alight, Delilah. I'd rather not explain over the phone, I'll be over in a few minutes."_

I hung up with a smirk, I guess hereally does have a soft spot for me. I grabbed my bag, dumping my school binder out, and taking the backpack with me downstairs. Charlie stood in the kitchen, head hung as he rubbed his face, a cup of coffee in his hands. He hadn't changed out of his uniform yet. "You alright, officer?" I smiled at him, he looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes, that could rival mine, and I swore he looked older. "Hey, Lilah, how was school?"

"Good." I walked over, pulling the coffee out of his hand, "You don't need this, go to bed get some sleep."

"Lilah." He warned reaching for the cup, "No way, dad you look dead, go 'hit the hay', if they need you, they can call you. Anyways you've been awake more than a day, you did your part."

He squinted at me, knowing well that he'd lost the fight, you rarely one with me, and sighed. "Fine." He turned and walked toward the staircase. "Where's Sue?" I asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

"The rez, the council needed her, or something." He muttered. I shrugged.

"Wait, are you going out again? You just got home." He came back down the stairs.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." I smiled but he looked unconvinced, " I'll call you if I need you, pinky promise. Now, get your ass to bed before you pass out on the stairs."

With a sigh he left. Still smiling and looked towards my phone, _I'm here._ Tonight could prove to be quite an interesting night.

Carlisle looked stressed, well as stressed as a beautiful immortal being could look. His brows were furrowed, his hair slightly disheveled. It was… Odd. Whatever was going on had obviously gotten to him.

"So… We might as well jump right into it. What the fuck is going on." He reached over me, not moving his eyes off the road, and pulled my seat belt across me and clicked it into place. _Jesus, he smells good._ He smelt like honey, expensive cologne and something I couldn't really place.

He sighed. "I believe it is caused by Children of the Moon."

"Children of the what?" I raised my eyebrows, what kind of fresh hell was this.

He looked like he wanted to laugh. "They are werewolves, the more _traditional_ kind. They are very different than the Quileute wolves. They are stronger, faster, they have no hierarchy, and their abilities are passed on by bite only, not by genes." He looked over to me briefly, "They are brutal, more animal than human. And when they are transformed they have very little control over themselves. Their control wevers even more during full moons."

I sat back, eyes wide. This sounded like a goddamn problem. "But, all those people. The ones who were bitten and lived… Will they-?" He nodded grimly. "But why? Why would their be 'werewolves' here? You're here, and you are the strongest fastest things I know, why would they want to fuck with you?"

"Like I said, they are stronger than the wolves. They can stand against us much better than them. And they ones who are going to turn, well, we'll deal with it on the moon. I'm hoping there is a way to cure them on the full moon. Otherwise, we'll have to… put them down. Sadly, they will do too much damage to be spared.

"As to why, I believe that there is a shapeshifter with intentions to kill both my family and the wolves. Whether or not this is true we must take precautions. I have spoken with Bella, and we both believe for the time being you stay with either of us-" 

I shook my head with a chuckle, "Nope, no way. For one I'm not going to let some mythical bitches scare me out of my house, and two I'm not going to leave Charlie and Sue."

"I assure you they will be protected as well,"

"Good, then you can protect me with them."

He sighed, we were just pulling up to his home. "If you change your mind, Delilah, know you are always welcome."

I followed him home, the house was eerily quiet. "Where is everyone…"

He smiled over his shoulder, but didn't say anything. Carlisle led me to his study, it was filled with books I was sure were older than me. I shook my head in disbelief, I didn't even like books, and yet it was beautiful. There was a table sitting off to the side, books already open on it. "This is what I wanted to show you." He said quietly, like he forgot I was a human, with less than great hearing. He leaned over the table, and grabbed one of the books, I enjoyed the look of his muscles pressing against his shirt. The book was heavy in my hands, old, used. He pointed to a drawing on the page. It was black, almost hard to make out, "They look similar to wolves, but their hind legs are longer, stronger, giving them the ability to pounce at amazing speeds." He moved his finger to what I assumed was the front legs. "Their arms are more human like, they are able to grab their victims."

Shaking my head again I set the book down. I brushed past Carlisle, making sure to inhale his intoxicating scent as I did. "So they have no order, no pack, are barely human, yet you think they're plotting against you. That they're creating the numbers to fight you." I scanned the pages in front of me. "Just dosen't make any sense." I muttered.

He nodded. "I understand how it sounds, but some of their kind do possess the ability to think more clearly than others. This area is more forest than city, a very small police force. Perfect to create a haven for their kind."

This was unreal. "Delilah?" I looked up at him, "What do you know of this?"

"Nothing much really. Back in New York people were getting attacked by some 'big wolf' but no one ever caught it. When I left there hadn't been any attacks for a while." He smiled at me.

Two hours later he had convinced me to just stay the night, that Renesmee could drive me to school in the morning, I exhausted, I reluctantly agreed. It would probably be better that way, I doubted the Cullens would let me sleep in. And well, the guest room was far bigger, and the bed was so much softer than my own. Leaving a message for Charlie, I let Carlisle lead me to the room. "I had alice leave you some clothing for you to sleep in, and for tomorrow. You can pick up your school supplies in the morning." He smiled at me, "Goodnight, Delilah."

I leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cool cheek. "Goodnight, Carlisle."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Kinda smut in this chapter, so I guess a warning for underage… fondling? No dubcon though._

I crept through the door, it was around seven in the morning and the last thing I needed was a tired, pissed off Charlie. I quickly grabbed my binder and some cash for lunch. I couldn't seem to wipe the smile off my face, no matter how much I hated waking up in the morning. I kissed him.

Well, it was not the kind of kiss I had wanted, but it did elicit the reaction I had hoped for. Carlisle looked a froze, eyes wide. I really didn't think it was possible to catch a vampire of guard, but apparently I'd done it. I slept well that night.

I quickly jogged from my room only to run into a wall. A wall I called dad. _Fuck me._ "Morning, dad." I smiled.

"What was it you said last night, 'I'll be right home?'. Hmm?" I almost groaned. The last thing I needed was to force Charlie's hand.

"Sorry, she was with me." Renesmee interrupted. Charlie turned to her, face softening. "We got carried away catching up. Totally didn't notice the time, and Delilah knows how hard you work, and didn't want to wake you."

I smirked at her over my father's shoulder. "Yeah, dad, I'm sorry." He looked back to me and sighed. "Alright, I got it you're forgiven. Now get your butt to school." And I quickly followed her outside. "I guess I was wrong. You're not like your mother." She just laughed.

The weather was dark, heavy rain and wind, leaves and water beat up against the window loudly. It was great, just how I liked it. I had my face resting on my arm staring out the window. Thoughts on a certain vampire when a tap on my arm brought me back to reality. "Class is almost over." He smiled. "I wanted to ask you something," I smirked back. "What?"

"I need to get some 'drinks' for the party tomorrow, you wanna come."

"Me? What? No." I shook my head. "They wouldn't sell you alcohol if you got a minor with you. Hell you now you can't buy any, anyways."

Dez just laughed. "I have a fake I.D. And you seem like the type of girl to have one too."

I stared at him for a moment, "Who do you think I am? I have two." His smile widened, all pearly white teeth and classic jock-charm. "Alright, meet you in the parking lot after school."

Delilah giddly slid a bottle of vodka under her bed, excited about the party the following day, and about the fact she'd have a little something put away for when she needed it. She jumped a little when she heard a bang at her door. "Uh, yeah. Come in." She swiftly moved onto her bed, pretending to be on her labtop. Charlie smiled tightly when he saw her. "Your phone's been buzzin off an on for a while. Probably important," She took the device when he held it out to her. "Thanks." He was gone before she even looked up, with a chuckle she unlocked her phone. Three missed calls from Alice. She squinted, why would Alice be so persistent. She called her back. There was barely a moment before she head her pick up. 

" _Delilah?"_

"Hey, yeah, you called?"

" _I did, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow for a… girl's night." Delilah remained suspicious.  
_

"Sorry, can't. Sunday maybe."

" _Why, are you busy."_

"Yeah, I have a lot of work to catch up on. You know." She lied.

" _Well, if you change your mind, call. I'd love to spend some more time with you."_ Alice sounded unconvinced. But Delilah hung up regardless. _Well that was fucking weird._

"She lied." Alice turned to a stressed looking Carlisle. "Lie? Why would she lie, to you especially." Alice just shook her head. "We need to stop her from going. I can't see her future past that party, and even the visions I have of that part are so _broken._ I can't barely understand them." Carlisle paced.

"Maybe the Quileute wolves are interfering with the visions."

"It's possible…"

"But that's not what you think it is."

"It was hard to see her before, all my visions of her have always been scrambled." Carlisle ran his hand over his face.

"All we can do is go to that party, and protect her."

Alice reluctantly nodded in agreement.

I took more time than usual to apply my makeup. Tonight I'd forget, about my mom, about Josh, about Bella. About everything, and everyone, and I'd go back to what I was good at. Partying. I adjusted my bra in my shirt, making sure it revealed as much as I wanted. I head the honk through my open window and barely tugged on my shoes before I got outside, I was so excited. Dez looked just about the same. Extremely happy to see me. His eyes focused on my chest. "Joshua?"

I laughed, "Yeah, my ex's name."

He smiled. "You haven't covered it up yet?"

"I will," I looked toward the window. " _Eventually."_

The house was large, on the outskirts of town. More than two dozen cars sat out front, there were some people sitting outside, but I assumed everyone was inside due to the shitty weather. "Ready to party?" I smiled at him. "Born ready, Desmond."

I looked over to Alice, she was staring blankly off out into the distance. "What do you see?" She shook her head. "Still nothing, Carlisle. I can't see her future anymore." I pressed a little harder on the gas pedal.

Delilah closed her eyes when the stepped into the party, speakers blaring electronic music, the amount of people in the building was overwhelming. "You want a drink?" Dez yelled, and she nodded. Once he'd left her side she pushed further into the party. Cringing at the feel of sweaty bodies against her. She hoped to find someone with something a little stronger than alcohol. She found herself in the kitchen, smirking she grabbed a beer sitting on the counter. "You don't know where that's been. What if someone spiked it?"

She turned to Embry, taking a long gulp of the drink. "That'd be tragic." He muttered, approaching her friend. "Why haven't you called?"

He shrugged, looking away. "One, you ran off with vampires-"

"Hey!" She snapped. "I don't have much of a choice now that my sister is one."

I looked apologetic. "I know, sorry. But Sam and the council have also been on us to find whatever's attacking people."

"You and every other supernatural creature in this fucking town. Why haven't you gotten it?"

He chuckled, "Well we catch its scent, a gross dirty smell. Follow it, and then it just stops. Whatever it is, it's smart."

"No it's not. It's just a dumb werewolf like you. Now c'mon, let's get plastered."

Carlisle could smell wolves. No just the quileute, no. He could smell a Child of the Moon. They smelt different in human form than they did in wolf form. But the scent was left from it being in it's shifted form recently. It was not reassuring.

"We will save her. She'll be okay." Alice smiled. He parked out front of the house, and moved to get out of the car. "Maybe I should go alone. It'd be kind of odd to have the town's doctor at a teen party." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

I pressed as close to Embry as I could, moving against him to the beat of the music. I hadn't drank enough to really enjoy the party but the pill he'd put on my tongue a while before was starting to catch up with me. He'd taken two of the same pill but I knew they'd barely affect him. My face was rested on his shoulder, Embry's hands on my hips helping me keep up with him when I felt someone press up behind me. Dez. "I leave to get you a drink and this is how I find you?"

Embry almost growled, but his mood completely shifted and he chuckled. "You wanna join us?" Dez pressed closer to me. "Oh, yeah. I think that can be arranged."

"Where." Embry pulled me over his shoulder. I chuckled, they hadn't even asked me.

"Upstairs, two doors to your left." Embry moved quickly, Dez following close behind. I closed my eyes, _just forget._

Alice followed the scent of Delilah through the party. It was easy to track her, even though the large volume of people. The scent moved up the stairs, and led her to a door. She could hear the sounds of fabric rustling and she opened the door without warning.

"Hey, what the fuck." Embry growled. He stood from the bed, shirtless, pants undone, hair messy. The other male, holding Delilah in his lap, didn't look to be in any better of a position.

"She's high." Alice simply stated, moving to pull her from the boy's grasp.

"Not really-"

"Oh I'm sure the Chief of Police won't mind two boy's taking advantage of his daughter, high or not."

She helped Delilah redress, surprisingly she hadn't said a thing. The boy on the bed looked thoroughly pissed and Embry looked on the verge of shifting.

Alice led Delilah through the party without incident and into the back seat of the car. By the time She'd gotten into her own seat, Delilah was asleep. "Did anything happen to her?" Concern and desperation mixed in Carlisle's voice. "Almost, but she's alright. Let's get her home and we'll go from there."

"Did you smell it in there?" Alice shook her head. "Outside I did."

She shifted in her seat. "Do you maybe think…"

Carlisle looked over at her for a moment, urging her to continue.

"Do you think that maybe the werewolf is here for her? I mean these attacks started when she got here. And she said they happened too while she was in New York. I know it's quite the leap, but maybe, I don't know."

Carlisle sighed. "I can't say it's true, but the same thought has crossed my mind." He looked into the rearview mirror at his mate. "I just pray we can protect her from it, regardless of why it's here."

I jerked awake when a car door closed. Feeling much more sober, and once I'd realized what had happened embarrassment cut through any of my remaining buzz. _Fucking Embry._ The door opened and Carlisle, _of fucking course,_ smiled at me. "You're awake. How do you feel?" I muttered an okay and got out of the car without his help. Brushing past him.

"I guess we're going to have that girl's night after all." I hissed sarcastically. I was angry, for no good reason. She'd saved me from something I'd probably regret, but I did regretful things all the time. It was second nature.

Inside, Alice gave me some makeup wipes to remove my smudged eyeliner and lipstick. Once I felt better, I walked through the house in search of Carlisle. I needed to know. _What was his problem?_ I found him in his office, sitting at his desk, working away at some paperwork. Smacking his door open I sauntered in he looked up just in time to watch me close his door with a loud slam.

"Delilah-" He looked concerned. It pissed me off more.

"What do you want from me?"

His eyes widened, and I ignored the guilt starting to boil in my chest. "I don't understand-"

"Always showing up when I'm fucked up, always being there. You don't know me." I approached his desk knocking a chair out of the way so I could lean onto the papers he was working on."Yeah, sure. I guess I'm your daughter in law, but you have no obligation to me. If it were anyone else I'd accuse you of stalking me."

He closed his eyes and slowly stood, acting as if any sudden movements would scare me off. But the behaviour only fed my anger. Rounding the desk he said, "You mean a great deal to me, to see you hurt would be devastating-"

"Why?" I snapped, when he didn't respond I said it again. Lowly and slowly. "Why, Carlisle." He looked up and me and god I forgot how beautiful his eyes were, and the obscene pink of his lips- I pressed into him hard, my kiss was rough and he froze. But the moment he kissed me back, it felt right. Not like with Embry, that wrongness was gone. And I, finally, _forgot._ It was more mind numbing and warming than any alcohol, and the high he gave me was better than any drug I had tried.

He pressed me gently into the desk, cold body sending shivers through me. He was so gentle, his grasp was light, like he thought he could break me. Given he was a vampire, he could, easily. The thought sent a thrill through me, and heat between my thighs. I groaned and he moved his tongue into my mouth. _Holy fuck._ He tasted so sweet, intoxicating, the feeling was overwhelming and I groaned again.

I moved my hands to his shirt, desperate to undo the buttons to feel his skin on mine. But his hand caught mine. He parted to let me breathe and said, "Let me take care of you, princess." I melted into him as he lifted my shit slightly, his cool fingers running against the overheated skin of my back. I moaned and he covered my mouth with his gain. His thigh found it's way between mine, pressing into my sex though my jeans. I shuttered, I couldn't remember a time that I'd ever been this aroused. Especially from such gentle treatment.

His hands held my hips as he guided me into a rhythm of grinding on his thigh. With a clear mind, I would have been embarrassed, but I was too turned on to care about how ridiculous I looked. Carlisle groaned my name into my ear before he started to kiss and suck down my neck. His hands sliding to my bottom forcing me to keep up with him. His teeth met my neck, sliding across my skin, nipping at me _almost_ too hard. It was then I realized. One wrong move, a slip, and his teeth could slice through me. He could kill me so easily, yet he just pressed me into the desk. My orgasm surprised me. So sudden and powerful that if I hadn't been practically in Carlisle's lap, I'd be face down on the floor.

He helped me ride it out, and when I finally cleared the haze he was watching me his eyes had changed, the colour now pure black. Still attempting to even my breathing, I reached for his pants. Attempting to undo them with shaking hands. The noise he made sent another shudder through me. "No, I can't-"

"Why not?" I could feel the bulge of his own arousal pressing against my leg.

"You're seventeen Delilah, sweetheart, I can't." He was panting. His whole body tense as he moved away from me. The loss of his body against mine was painful. "I… I'll get Alice to bring you some new clothing and you can get to bed, you need rest-"

"No. Drive me home." The anger returned with a vengeance and I stormed out of the mansion, hopping into his car, waiting for him to join me. The ride was silent and once we reached my home he froze, opening his mouth like he wanted to say something. "Goodnight, Carlisle." He looked reluctant to let me leave, but he couldn't stop me. I waited just inside the front door until he'd driven away. I sat on the steps, lighting a smoke and let the sobs, that so desperately wanted to escape, out.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: A little bit of violence in this chapter._

I inhaled shakily, the acrid smoke claiming me. I was so angry, angry at Carlisle and the Cullens for their cryptic way of speaking. Mad at myself for being angry, I had no reason to be, he'd done right by me. I rested my head on my hands, closing my eyes, letting the cool air, and the smell of fresh rain calm me further. I sat on the porch steps for a while. I wasn't sure how long, but I looked up to find that the whole time Charlie had not been home. His car missing from the driveway. I sighed, exhausted, embarrassed, and still shaky from whatever Emry had given me. I decided to turn in, hoping I'd feel better in the morning, standing I started up the steps then froze.

A growl, deep, and rough, sounding so loud in the quiet night air. I willed myself to turn, all my hair standing on end, heart pounding in my chest. There crouched on large hind legs was a giant, black wolf. It wasn't Sam. Adrenaline surged through me, I whipped around and bolted for the front door, but the wolf was quicker. Teeth sunk into the rubber of my shoes, and the creature used it as leverage to throw me to the ground. My head it the grass hard, the edges of my vision blurring.

It put a large front paw… hand? It looked humanoid, it's face, terrifying black features following my every move. Forcing me to look into it green eyes. It ducked down, and with a snarl it's teeth sunk into my thigh. I wanted to scream, to fight it off, but I was frozen. It looked up once again, meeting my eyes, my blood and flesh caught in it's teeth. The wolf moved off of me, claws catching on the soft skin of my stomach, tearing into me. I made a pathetic choked out noise.

Once the creature was gone I slowly lifted my head, looking down at my stomach. I moved my shirt out of the way and saw the wounds it'd left. I almost screamed when I saw the white of fat exposed in the deep gashes. My head dropped back to the ground, I was bleeding a lot. I knew I should scream, or even crawl to the house and call for help, but I couldn't find it in me to do so.

 _Maybe it's better like this._

I just closed my eyes, exhausted.

Charlie paced, he couldn't sit still. Bella watched him, she had attempted to comfort him, but he wasn't having it. He didn't want to hear anything but 'She's stable.' Hell, it was hour three, he'd settle for _'alive'._ He still had his daughter's blood on him. Charlie was on Carlisle the moment he came out of the door, still dressed in his surgeon's gown. "She's stable. We were able to find the arteries that were punctured and stitch them. But she'd lost a lot of blood. Tonight's going to be hard, but if she makes it through it, she will be alright."

"I want to see her." Charlie demanded, "I understand, she's being moved to the I.C.U as we speak, you can find her there." He was gone in a moment, and Carlisle sighed.

"Did you have to…" Bella trailed off, looking lost.

"No, but if her condition worsens…" Bella nodded.

"Are you okay?"

He just shook his head and said, "You should go be with her too." Before making his way to his office.

"She'll be alright, dad." Bella squeezed her father's shoulder. "She's always alright. Do you remember when she climbed that big tree in the back yard?" He nodded. "And she fell of, cracked her head open and I thought she was… Well she was fine. And she will be this time." Charlie just shook his head and squeezed Delilah's hand tighter.

Carlisle sat at his desk, head buried in his hands. He didn't say a word or look up when Rosalie entered the room. "Carlisle…" She shook her head, closing the door behind her. "You can't blame yourself. You couldn't have made her stay. We all know how stubborn she is. She'll pull through this."

"Alice still can't see her-" He choked down a sob.

"Alice has been wrong before. All the time actually." She put a hand on her father-figure's shoulder. "She'll be fine. But I think we need to figure out what to do… _after._ " her words hung in the air. Carlisle shook his head. There was no cure, and because of that hell's gates were just about ready to open on this town.

"We can't kill her, Rose."

"What!? Of course not. We'll have to turn her-" Carlisle stood so suddenly, making Rosalie jump. "Carlisle, please. You know when she becomes a wolf she won't be able to control herself. And the full moon is three days away. We turn her then at least she'll be able to learn." Werevamps were powerful, and in control while shifted, but turning a were was hard. And most don't survive the transition.

"We can't risk it. I can't risk her."

Rosalie sighed. "I guess this isn't our call to make, let's wait for her to wake up and make that choice herself."

I groaned, the first thing I knew was pain. My body was alight with it. Every single inch. I opened my eyes, slowly, the dimed fluorescents still too bright. "Delilah, c'mon baby, can you were me?" I vaguely registered who the voice belonged to. "Dad?" I sounded foreign to myself. Voice scratchy from lack of use. "Yes, the doctor in coming, you're going to be alright." It was barely a moment before Carlisle came bursting past the curtains. "Delilah, it's Carlisle. Do you know what happened?" I looked up at him, anger long forgotten.

"I'll tell you," I said, attempting to sit up, but only to be pushed back down. "If you give me some more fucking morphine."

I had been out for a day, they told me. I was almost, angry. _Why didn't I die?_ I'd never outright commit suicide, but I wasn't afraid of death. The idea of it was almost, competing. A final peace. But I wasn't dead. Instead I was lying in a hospital bed, in foggy agony, far away from any kind of peace. It sucked.

 _At least they waited until I had eaten._ I thought as Rosalie and Carlisle stood at the foot of my bed. I'd convinced Charlie to go get some coffee, and now I regretted it. "You don't have to make this decision now…"

"But in the next two days." I laughed bitterly. "You want me to choose between outright death, or potential death and immortality. And you want me to make this choice in 48 hours."

Carlisle looked to be in more pain than I was. And when he attempted to take my hand I pulled it away from him. Once again, ignoring the guilt.

"No." I said.

"What?" Rosalie looked thrown off. "Delilah, sweetie, please-"

"Nope. I'm not going to die, and I'm not going to let one of you try to turn me."

"But, you'll turn anyways-"

"So what. I'll live in the forest, and… I don't know, occasionally kidnap the kids who don't eat their veggies." Rosalie sighed.

"Rose, it's her choice. And she's made it."

"Delilah look at me. You will hurt people, and the only way to prevent it-"

"No, I'm going to die on my terms, If I do kill people, fine. End me then. But not now."

Carlisle turned to Rosalie. "I'll see you at home." And she left, looking defeated.

Carlisle sat on the bed, looking down at me. "I'm sorry, Delilah." I squinted at him, "For what?"

He looked so… broken. "I didn't protect you." I shook my head.

"What? This isn't your fault. Anyways."

I sat up further, in much less pain. And he froze. Studying me. "A symptom of turning is accelerated healing." He muttered and my eyes widened. _Oh shit._ He looked at me like he was asking for permission to lower my blanket, and I nodded. He moved my gown out of the way and looked at the large bandages on my stomach and leg. Slowly he peeled away the one on my stomach. The wound was barely swollen, already scabbed like I'd been healing for weeks. _Holy fuck!_

He moved off the bed. "I need to get those staples out, now, before they heal into your body anymore then they already have." And with that he was gone, and I was alone.

I started out the window, Carlisle never leaving my side. "You should go."

I head Carlisle shake his head. "I'm not going to leave you alone here, you're in a very-"

"I'm not going to turn and kill people until the full moon, there is no need to babysit me."

"That wasn't what I was going to say,"

"Then what Carlisle." I turned over to look at him. The pain a distant memory. "What, what were you going to say?"

"You've just experienced a very traumatic event. You shouldn't be by yourself right now."

I shook my head, looking back at the sunset.

"I'm going to take a shower." I walked quickly to the bathroom and locked the door. Carlisle had gotten me moved to a private room, it was better then turning and being in an open room, that's for sure, and it had it's own bathroom. I stipped off the hospital gown and underwear, without the bandages I could see what was left of the wounds, nothing but pink scar tissue. It was terrifying, and amazing. I stepped into the shower before it had a chance to get hot, wondering if I could smoke in here.

I closed my eyes, letting the warming water run over me. I felt the pain rise back up in my chest, and finally I let the first sob out. I shouldn't have come back, after everything, it's Forks that kills me. I shook my head sinking to the floor. I missed him so much. Josh always had a plan, and if not, he made me feel like he did. I curled into myself, the water beating down on me. I wanted my old life. As fucked up as it had been, drugs, alcohol, at least I'd never had the risk of turning into a fucking werewolf. _How could he leave me?_

Carlisle rested his head in his hands. The ache in his chest unbearable as he listened to the cries of his mate. He _needed_ to comfort her, _needed_ to make this better. But he could do nothing but listen. He could feel her pain, feel the agony she was in. And he knew he was most likely going to lose his mate, one way or another, in 48 hours. He was supposed to have an eternity with her and he would only get two days.

It was sickly unfair, a joke. He truly was to be punished, his soul damned. Shaking his head he stood. Getting to work on packing her things for the trip home. He would spend as much time with her as possible, and he'd continue to look for a cure. There must be one. Fate couldn't cut her life short here?

It was a while before she exited the bathroom, shamelessly clad in only a towel. Carlisle looked away, "There's clothing on the bed for you." A simple t-shirt and sweatpants Alice had brought in as Delilah's clothing was far too destroyed to be worn again.

She said nothing, grabbing the outfit and returning to the washroom. Carlisle reluctantly left as well to finish her release papers.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I've been absent for a loooonnnnnggg time, I know. I'm sorry. But I'm in the middle of another story, don't worry, though. I'm fully intent on finishing this story._

Carlisle paced in his study. Hands worrying at the phone in his hands. He didn't want to call her, he knew she wouldn't have held a grudge, but the thought wouldn't leave him. He sighed, it was better to bite the bullet and just do it. She answered after barely a ring. _"Hello? Carlisle."_

"Hello, Esme. It's been a long time since we've spoken."

" _I thought you'd never call. How can I help, darling?"_

He sighed, shifting uncomfortably. _"Carlisle, what's wrong?"_ Concern was evident in her voice.

"I need - I - is there a way to cure a Child of the Moon, before or _after_ the transition takes place."

Esme didn't say anything for a while, for a moment he thought the phone cut out, _"No, as much as I wish there were. There is a possibility you could change them, but that's more likely to just cause them a slow, agonizing death."_

Carlisle already knew what she'd just told him, but his heart san regardless. "Thank you, Esme. I hope to see you soon."

" _Carlisle… Who is infected?"_

"My mate."

" _Oh… Carlisle…"_ He did his best to shake away the venom accumulating in his eyes. _"Maybe you should allow them to… turn."_

He shook his head. _"Carlisle, you have the best self-control that I've ever seen, you could teach them."_

"I can only hope." He muttered. "I need you, here." Carlisle heard her moving on the other end.

" _I will be there tomorrow morning. In the meantime, do not leave their side."_

I sank deeper into the water of the tub. I tried to relax, to breathe. But I was so angry. I didn't want to be here, this whole situation seemed to unfair. I growled and stood, stepping out of the tub and roughly drying myself off.

Not bothering to drain the tub, I stomped into the room I was staying in, pulling on some pajamas and making my way through the Cullen home. It was so quietly lately. It seemed everyone was already grieving me, already. Another wave of fresh anger surged through me. _So fucking unfair._ After everything. I shook my head, and opened the balcony door.

The beautiful smell and cool air of the forest greeted me. The view from the mansion was breathtaking. Sure I loved the miles upon miles of lights that are New York, but I'd always prefer this. I stared up into the sky, the un was setting, the clouds thinning enough to expose the vibrant colours. I smiled a little. This was a beautiful place to die.

I heard the sound of a glass being set down, and I turned to find Carlisle watching me with sad eyes, looking far too tired for a creature that didn't sleep. "Okay, I'm ready. Get it over with."

"What…?" I looked back to the trees, relaxing my stance as Carlisle realized what I was talking about.

"I'm not- I can't," I barely heard his steps as he walked toward me, his hands finding my shoulder, feeling so cold through my shirt. "I would never. We will allow fate to decide whether you live or die. I only hope you will survive the transformation-"

"Why? So I can go on murderous rampages? Only to have you fucking kill me anyways? No. Just get it over with."

"I can teach you. I taught all my children self control. I can teach you too."

I sighed, stepping out of his grasp to look at him. His face was that of a doctor's. Always was. But I could see the desperation in his eyes. I moved further away from him to lean over the railing. "And what about the were-cunt that turned me? What if he comes back for me? Not to mention the legion of wolves you can't find?"

"We will deal with it when the time comes. But for now, we focus on you." He was beside me in a moment, fingers pushing my slightly damp hair out of my face.

"Alright," I muttered. "Not my fault if people die. It'll be on you." I shot him a look as I pushed away from the railing and walked back inside. He didn't follow.

Watching her walk away, feeling the pain she was in, burned me. I slouched against the railing, rubbing my hands over my face. It wouldn't be long. The sun seemed to be setting so quickly. I prayed I would have longer. But it has been a long time since a prayer of mine has been answered.

I closed the door with a quiet click as I stepped into Delilah's room. It wasn't a guest room anymore. It was _her's._ It smelt like her everywhere in here, and I closed my eyes for a moment to enjoy it.

I could hear her steady heartbeat in the bathroom, I looked towards the window, the moon was rising. Soon. I slowly approached the bathroom door, knocking on it. "Delilah, it's almost time. Darling, it'd be better if you came out of there."

I heard her shift slightly. She was sitting on the floor. "I-I'm fine where I am."

"You don't have to go through this on your own."

Carlisle was speaking to me though the door, but he sounded so far away. Everything hurt. And every moment the pain got worse. It spread through my starting behind my eyes, creeping through my body, like my blood was acid. I laid down, the cool tile feeling nice against my skin, even as fire burned beneath it. I let out a sob as the pain spread into my bones, I swore I'd hear the cracking and breaking if I could have heard anything past the blood pounding in my ears. I opened my mouth to scream, but not a sound came out.

I wanted Josh. I wanted him so bad.

"He's not here, baby, but I am. It's going to be alright." Carlisle's voice sliced through the agony for a moment. The pain soothed where he was touching me. Yet I wanted nothing more than to push him away. I wanted to be alone. I deserved to suffer, it was all my fault, everything that had happened was my fault. Josh wasn't here because of _me._

Carlisle attempted to soothe her, but had no such luck. He'd never seen such a reaction to the virus. That's when she started seizing. He he protected her head as well as he could through the spasms as he watched a red foam bubble up from her mouth. Something was wrong, very wrong. Even those who have died during the transformation don't react like this. The convulsions stopped after far too long, leaving her limp on the floor. He waited a moment to see if the would continue before wiping the bloody foam from her mouth.

Delilah's breathing and heart rate were steady, as if she were just sleeping. Carlile took it as a good sign. He lifted her off the floor, her body feeling too cold, and carried her out of the bathroom. He stepped around the bathroom door. He had torn it off it's hinges to reach her.

Gently he laid her down onto the bed, pulling the covers over her. He hoped she'd survive until Esme arrived.

Esme had come so far since he turned her. He reminisced on the meek women he met all those years ago, and on what she'd become. Supernatural had become her expertise. It had started with their own kind, like Carlisle, she'd wanted to know what made them tick. But when she found out about other creatures her focus shifted. It is why she left their coven in the first place. She sought an understanding of the paranormal. And she knew more than he could ever hope to. If there were anyone who could help his mate, it was her.

I woke to the sound of an unfamiliar female voice speaking, but I couldn't make out the words. My whole body ached like I had pulled every muscle in it, and my head throbbed. There was someone holding my hand and I tugged away from them. I didn't want to be here, I hated the feeling of their hand on mine, the feeling of the sheets that had a thread count higher than the number in my bank account. I hated it all. Everything hurt and I was so angry.

"Delilah, are you awake? Can you hear me?" Bella. Oh Bella. The sister who was so willing to abandon me for an eternity with her boyfriend.

I sat up abruptly, eyes shooting open. Adrenaline numbing the pain. "Yes I fucking can, Bella. I'm not dead, so let me go home." There were hands on my shoulder, attempting to ease me back into bed. Carlisle. "Don't touch me." I snapped. Jerking away from him. I felt the I.V in my arm shift and I reached over and roughly tugged it out. Not flinching at the little squirt of blood that followed.

"Delilah, what's wrong? You're safe here…" Bella reached out to brush my hair from my face.

"What's wrong? Where is this sudden concern for me coming from? Hmm? You didn't seem to care too much about me when you were so ready to fake your own death. Not giving a fuck about your sister who was stuck with our insane mother."

Bella took a step back. And another woman approached. "Delilah, what are you feeling?" I felt a growl creep from inside of my chest. I was so angry, colours blurred blending into one. Red.

Delilah moved to pounce on Esme. But Carlisle held her in place easily. She snarled and kicked, screaming and cursing at them all.

"What is happening to her?" Bella reached out to her sister only to have her snap her teeth at her.

Esme squinted. "I can't be sure, but I believe her body is fighting the virus."

"Is that even possible?" Carlisle twisted his arm to avoid a bite from her.

"It appears so. I believe that she may have a similar ability to Bella's. You said that Edward struggles to read her mind, and Alice cannot see her future anymore?"

"Yes, I did."

"And Bella, smell her closely. Is there something different there?"

Bella looked back at her with scepticism but did what he asked. "Oh, what?"

"What?" Carlisle said, lightening his hold on Delilah as she calmed slightly.

"Carlisle she is your mate. You can't see past that, so you don't smell it."

"Just tell me what is going on." He sounded desperate.

Esme looked Delilah over closely. "I believe she is more than human."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Back again, finally know sort, of where I want the story to go. Also, I was reading over the past chapters and would like to apologize for all the mistakes in grammar or spelling I have made. And will make in the future. I'm the only one to proofread my writing. I hope you guys enjoy._

The ticking of of the clock was defending in the silence. Bella glanced toward Esme, she was at at the table, typing away at her laptop, books strewn about in front of her. If she focused she could her Carlisle speaking quietly to an unconscious Delilah. She let out an unnecessary breath, hands twisting in her lap.

"Don't let it get to you." Bella looked back toward the other vampire. "She didn't mean what she said. And when she comes out of this, she's going to feel terrible about saying it."

Bella sighed. "It was true, though." She stood abruptly. "I knew she needed me and I left."

"Bella-"

"It's fine, let me make it up to her by helping her."

Esme opened her mouth only to close it again.

"What is she? How do we fix her?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. Like I said, I've never seen this before, but I have my… suspicions."

"And?"

"I believe you both could have some diluted supernatural blood in you. Passed on from generations ago. Possibly where your ability came from." Esme also stood.

"Possibly?"

"Or she could be something completely on her own."

"And how do we tell which it is."

Esme shut the laptop with a click.

"Carlisle,"

"No I will not accept this. You must have a way,"

"I don't, we have to wait and see-"

"She could be dead by then!" He snapped, voice taking a dangerous edge, very unlike himself.

He turned from the two women, glancing to the door Lilah was behind. "She's barely survived, what if the virus was only somehow delayed. What if it just takes her?"

"I heard a story, a very long, long time ago. It goes, that if you have supernatural blood lying dormant in you, then the virus will expose it."

Carlisle turned slowly, "Any specific kind, or?" Many humans have supernatural genetics somewhere in their blood line. If that were true, very few werewolves would be made.

Esme opened her mouth just as Delilah threw _her_ bedroom door open. Carlisle was by her side in a moment. "You shouldn't be out of bed-" She shushed him, looking surprisingly steady. "I'm fine," she pushed past him, bare feet padding on the expensive floor as she made her way to the stars.

"Where are my shoes?" Everyone stood frozen, the sudden shift in her was startling. It felt like just a moment ago she was writhing a snapping at them.

"What? You can't leave." Bella quickly came up behind her, reaching out to touch her, but changing her mind a moment later. "I - you're still in… rough condition, you almost died, twice. Lilah, please." She pleaded. Delilah spun around, lifting her shirt to show where scars should've been, nothing. She looked paler than normal but otherwise was fine. "I. Am. Okay." She turned back to the stairs. "I don't know what just happened, I don't understand anything that has gone on the past few days, just let me go home."

Carlisle stepped forward. "I'll drive you," and with that she stomped down the stairs.

She was not graceful. He'd noticed that. She moved like she was on guard. Ready to fight back at any moment. But now, now it seemed like the tension in her at increased tenfold. Could practically see the energy buzzing through her body as she sat in the car with him. Her heart rate was elevated yet her breathing was slow and steady.

"Does anyone question your age?" Delilah's voice interrupted his focus on her vitals.

Carlisle looked at her briefly. "Of course."

"Bella said you were being questioned years ago, how are you lying to everyone?"

"They value what I do-"

"Bullshit," He smiled. "What is the true story."

"Well, I may or may not have invoked a rumor that I've had a little… cosmetic work done."

"You said you had plastic surgery?" She laughed, wholeheartedly and honestly. "Who'd believe that. God, if surgery could make me look as hot as you, I'd live under the knife." They both chuckled, before falling into a warm, comfortable silence.

"There is one condition to me bringing you home." Delilah looked toward Carlisle, _oh fuck_.

"What?"

"I will be staying with you until your father arrives."

She knew she wouldn't win. When Delilah got out of the car she shut the door far more roughly than necessary.

The house was empty, "Where are they?"

"Seth-"

"No, not the kids, I mean Sue and my dad."

"Sue, I assume is at the hospital, and your father is probably not far behind. Everyone is still dealing with the aftermath of the attacks."

I wasn't complaining about the quiet, I love it. She was thankful both Leah and Seth had moved out a while before. Carlisle made his way into the kitchen and I followed, only now realizing how hungry I was. "I'll cook you something to eat, why don't you go sit down."

"Do you read minds too?" He chuckled and I reveled in the sound.

"May I ask you a question?" Carlisle asked after a while, making himself busy with food. I tapped my cigarette on the ash tray.

I shrugged even though he had his back to me. "Yeah, I guess."

"Your tattoo."

My heart sunk, I had a few tattoos, but the moment he said it I knew exactly which one he was talking about.

"He was a friend of mine."

"Just a friend?"

I felt anger creeping up, he had no right to ask, yet I felt obligated to answer. "Yes, he's dead now so it really doesn't matter what he was to me." I snapped.

Carlisle turned and I could see the regret on his face. Seeing his godly features look distressed sickened me. "I'm sorry, Lilah, I didn't mean to upset you."

Guilt crushed the anger and I sighed. "It's fine,"

He let me go back to quietly smoking as he finished cooking.

The food was good, I noted. Far too good to have been cooked by someone who doesn't eat. As I was eating way too quickly Carlisle said. "I do not think you should go back to school tomorrow." It almost hurt how hard I rolled my eyes, and he added. "Not only is it not safe, we do not know who the wolf is. The boy who almost assaulted you is also there."

I swallowed before speaking, "He didn't assault me, he wasn't the one to offer me drugs. And remember I took the pills willingly. He's not a threat."

Carlisle looked like he was prepared to fight me on the notion when his head turned at an inhuman speed. "You father is home."

He was pulling his jacket on when Charlie came in the door. "Dr. Cullen." He greeted, and Carlisle smiled, that fucking smile that always made me melt. "There's no need for formalities, Charlie."

I craved to roll my eyes again but focused them back on the plate instead. "I should go now, I will speak to you later, Delilah." I waved him off, as Charlie thanked him for cooking, and seeing me home. I felt the familiar heat of anger creeping up. I regretted coming back, only bad things have happened since. But there was no where else for me to go.

I slipped into my room with a brief word to Charlie.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N:Two updates? I know. Anyways, I know you probably want something more between Carlisle and Delilah, but one thing I can promise, next chapter is smut. So bare with me. Regardless, I hope you enjoy._

I spent the night restless. I had so much energy, I felt like I could run a marathon. My eyes flicked to the clock every few hours. Which I realized were minutes. Time was passing by too slowly. I sat up abruptly, deciding to try and figure out what was going on. No one had told me anything. But in their defense I hadn't asked.

I had so many questions, and no answers. Why did my wounds heal so quickly? Who was the wolf? What am I?

I grinded my teeth as I opened my laptop. Absently opening facebook in the background out of habit.

 _Werewolves_. My first search. Shifting through tedious amounts of romance novels I found an article. The site looked like it was made 8 years ago by an X Files fan. But it was written well. I only skimmed it at first, until something caught my eye. _Isolated attacks._ I went back to the start and read more. Mentally noting the similarities between the what had happened here. What happened to me.

 _Victims are attacked by a 'large humanoid wolf', all are in serious or critical condition when they reach hospital. Many die from their injuries, but the rest._

 _They leave the hospital in less than 24 hours. How could that be possible?_

I sat back on my bed for a moment. Leting the information sink in, briefly looking up to see I had a message. I squinted, it was past 2 am, and it had been weeks since anyone had tried to reach out to me. I clicked to the tab and immediately regretted it. I should've just closed it. It'd been so long since I'd seen him, let alone heard from him.

Aaron Reed. The message read: _how is forks?_

Such a simple message but everything Aaron did had some sort of pretentious deeper meaning to it that made me feel like I needed a drink before ever making conversation with him. But none the less, I replied. _the most beautiful shithole i've ever been in_

 _aha youre pretty facetious for someone who almost died_

I almost growled. Of course he knew, he always knows too much. But who told him?

 _how'd you know that?_

 _was on the news, sheriff's daughter victim in washington wolf attacks_

A quick google search confirms and I groan. Humiliating.

 _are you alright?_

I chuckled, _always am_

I abruptly ended the conversation with him. No longer in the mood to communicate. Closing my laptop, I set it on the foot of my bed. I had no patience left. I stood and walked to the window, opening it. The cool air was soothing, reminded me of the cooler places I'd been. Some semblance of normalcy. I've lived like my mother my whole life, always looking for something new and exciting. But now I wanted nothing more than to be bored. I glanced at my diary, but didn't have enough energy to update it.

I knew I wouldn't sleep that night so I decided to shower.

I threw the school doors open, more dramatically than necessary, but everyone was too concerned with themselves to really notice. Today was a new day, no wolves or Cullens, just a normal, plain day at school. I've always hated school, it was unbelievable how excited I was for it today.

Lots and lots of homework, that's what I get for missing far too much school. It would be a miracle if I passed. After lunch I came to my next class a little late, but playing up the 'just getting out of the hospital' act worked well enough. I moved to sit beside Dez. When I looked over to him I could see all the regret and guilt in his eyes, I almost laughed. He spent the class chewing on his lip, holding back the torrent of apologizes I could see coming. I liked him. That night was fucked in general, I couldn't blame him. Didn't want to blame him.

He moved when I moved. Following me out of the class. "Delilah, can I please talk to you?" I smiled at him over my shoulder. "Yeah, 'course."

He followed me to a less occupied stairwell, I didn't know this school well, but taking detours was kind of my thing.

He inhaled, tension apparent on his face. "I need to tell you how sorry I am, I - I didn't think it was right to apologize over text, and I was going to come see you, but then you were attacked. I tried, I swear I did but the hospital wouldn't let me into your room. Please, you have to understand-"

"It's okay. I promise, it's fine."

"Are- are you okay, you look… amazing. How…?"

"Apparently being attacked by a freakish wolf gives you some time off from everyone's shit. Finally got some rest is all."

Dez nodded, eyes tracing over me. "We're going to be late. First day back for you, probably shouldn't be late. Again." I nodded. "Could I take you out to eat? After school I mean? It's fine if you say no after what-"

"Sure, I'll meet you in the parking lot." I was already over apologies, but dating was something that came natural to me, another normalcy. He smiled so brightly I thought I'd be blinded before I could move past him. Today would be a long day.

Once dismissed by the bell, I made my way to the parking lot. Desmond was leaning against a large black pickup. Of course. The staple car of all the people living here. He smiled and waved me over. I hopped into the cab of the truck with more ease than I thought. Worried I'd trip while climbing in. "Where are we going?"

Dez just chuckled, "It's a surprise."

We occupied the drive will going back and forth. He apologized. I said it was okay, he apologized, I said I was fine. Repeat. By the time we reached our destination I was fed up. And so, so sick of apologies.

Dez got out of the truck first to open my door. I hopped out, and stepped around him. "It's cute." I smiled. The dinner was small, looking like something right out of 50's movie. Colours so vibrant. "The highway's that way," He nodded to the side, "popular truck stop, c'mon, they have the best burgers."

We sat at a booth in front of the windows. It wasn't too busy, we were between lunch and dinner, but there were people milling about nonetheless. The waitress came over quickly, she seemed to recognize Dez, but I ignored their conversation. I was more focused on trying not to think about Carlisle. I had been in such close proximity to him for days, and now it started to ache without him.

"Is that alright, Delilah?" Dez startled me, and I looked up to see him and the waitress watching me.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine." I said. No idea what I was agreeing to.

The waitress smiled, "Awesome, I'll be back with your drinks soon."

Once she left Dez opened his mouth, "If you apologize one more time I'll throw you out the window." I said blandly. Nodding his reached out to my hand on the table. I inwardly cringed when he touched me. But made no move away from him. "Alright," he pulled his hand away from mine slowly. "Can I asked what happened? With the wolf or whatever I mean." I sighed.

"Yeah, I don't really remember much. It happened so fast, and all." I lied. The same lie I told Charlie's deputy. He nodded. "I'm-"

"I swear to god, Desmond." He laughed loudly, the waitress chose that moment to bring us our drinks. It was some sort of generic cola but I drank it quickly anyways, needing the cheap caffeine boost. "Have you two decide what you want to order?" I didn't know I was supposed to be deciding.

"Yeah, two double cheese burger meals with the shake, chocolate for me. Delilah, chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?"

I blinked and said "Strawberry."

The waitress smiled, "The usual for you, Dez." And with that she trotted off.

"Sorry for ordering for you, but the burgers here are to die for."

I wanted to roll my eyes, _to die for_.

I was able to hold some sort of bland conversation with him. Even while we ate he continued to question me, I couldn't care less, but I still answered. It felt nice to be questioned about normal things. The food was just as good as he'd said and I told him so as we left. He paid, of course.

"I'll drive you home, where do you live?" I was a little slow on giving him directions. I didn't like the idea of another person, especially a boy showing obvious interest in me, knowing where I live. "Take it easy, I'll see you tomorrow." His smile was just as charming as usual, and I reciprocated. Waving back. I made my way up the steps, skipping a few, the last time I lingered here I'd almost been torn apart. The house was wonderfully empty. And I stood for a moment, absorbing the silence. _Where does Charlie keep his alcohol?_

After a shot or two I sat in the kitchen, not wanting to drink enough for him to notice. I watched the trees in the backyard through the window waiting for the black wolf to creep through the brushes. I wasn't sure how long I sat there but eventually exhaustion won out and I went upstairs. The sleepless night before had caught up with me and my bones ached, eyes heavy. But I was afraid to sleep. The idea of being defenceless like that chilled me. There was no one here. And now I suddenly wished there was.

I looked toward the phone on my bedside table, considering calling Carlisle. But weakness was not something I liked to show. So I tossed off my clothing and climbed into bed alone.

I dreamt of snow, and wings, birds, and wolves. A mixture of images and scenes that seemed too out of place from each other. Charlie dropped something in the kitchen and I jerked awake. It took me a moment to register the noise, I sighed. Deciding I should go greet him. I slowly opened my eyes, but the moment I had I regretted it. Frozen in fear I stared back at the face in front of mine. Only illuminated by the moonlight, I could make out the basic features, and the eyes. Even in the dark I could see the eyes of the wolf who attacked me.

The pale light glinted off the man's fanged teeth when he smiled, and that moment my fear induced trance was broken, I threw myself backwards loudly, quicker than I ever thought possible, and tumbled onto the floor. I reached up and clicked on the lamp, but once I had the room was empty. I sat on the floor, limbs uncomfortably tangled, confused and disoriented.

Charlie burst into my room, Sue close behind him, "Be- Delilah, what happened? Are you alright?" He moved to me quickly, both him and his new wife helping me up. Sue tried to inspect me for injuries but I shooed her away. The last thing I needed was them seeing the lack of healing scars on my body from the wolf.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine. Just fell out of bed is all, scared myself a little." Sue pushed some hair out of my face, fussing over me like a mother, it made me more uncomfortable than it should. "I'll go make you some tea,"

"No. No thank you I'm alright, just going to go back to bed." Charlie asked me again if I was alright and I pushed him away as well.

Once I was alone I gave into the sob I'd been repressing. I couldn't stay here. I looked over to the phone again.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Wow, back again. I had this almost done on my computer forever, just needed to finish the smut, but got distracted. So big, big warning for underage sex. It's completely consensual, but depending on where you live it's underage. Where I'm from the age of consent is 16, so for me it was no big deal to write. I understand ,though, that it does take place in America. Like I said, if it makes you uncomfortable, don't read it._

Carlisle's car was sitting outside of the school when I was dismissed, and I weeded through the crowd to get to him. I quickly hopped in. "Delilah, how are you feeling? I rolled my eyes, reaching for the radio. "Just peachy." The bruises from falling out of bed had faded quickly. Assuring me that I was still healing supernaturally quickly. Though my hands still shook from the adrenaline hours later. I fiddled with the stations, flipping too fast to really hear what was on them. I almost jerked away when I felt Carlisle's hand meet mine, his cool touch so gentle, barely there. Though it caused a calm to spread through me. And reminded me, that I was safe with him.

"I like this station," He murmured, causing me to register the slow classical music. Carlisle, almost reluctantly, pulled his hand from mine. Returning it to the steering wheel. I was still frozen, arm hovering awkwardly. The rush of regret was overwhelming, I shouldn't have called him. I was too defenceless, too wounded to be unaffected by him. I dropped my hand to my lap.

Delilah looked too pale, she had yet to tell me what had happened the night before, but I could smell the fear on her. I chose not to push. It seemed, the harder I pushed her the more she resented me. She sat limply in the seat. Looking defeated. Her heart rate was as quick as the last time I'd seen her.

I drove faster than I normally would, but her scent in the tight enclosed space was deliciously overwhelming after so long without her. Lilah seemed to brighten more when my, _our,_ home became visible. "Is Bella here?" Her voice almost startled me.

"No, I didn't tell her you were coming over. Would you like me to?"

She chuckled darkly, "No thank you,"

Delilah collected her things as I rounded the car to open her door. She gave me a near smile when she passed me. "It will be just us." She nodded, walking up the steps. I took the opportunity to look at her, her dark hair may have been brushed this morning, but a day of running her fingers through it had it tussled and a little knotted. Her t shirt and jeans were worn and seemed to be purposely weathered. Though, most of all, I noticed her skin. It was so clear, any little blemish or scar that had been there had faded. Leaving a porcelain glow to it. The only imperfection being the dark bags under hear eyes.

I took her things when we entered, hanging up her bag. By the time I turned back around she'd already made her way to the kitchen. Grabbing a can of pop she leaned against the island. "I don't think I ever mention how beautiful this house is. Never seen anything like it." I smiled at her.

"Never? Bella said you traveled a lot."

She shrugged, I made sure my eyes stayed focused on her face. "Yeah, a little with my mom and Phil... a little on my own."

I approached her, still keeping a safe distance. "What was your favorite place?" She smiled. "New York." When our eyes met the electricity was overwhelming. And I felt myself being pulled closer to her. I was barely able to stop myself, clearing my throat I asked if she'd like to watch a movie.

"Whaddya got?"

Delilah was slouched on the couch beside me, I tried to sit close enough that she wasn't offended, but far enough that my predatory urges didn't overwhelm me.

It disgusted me how close to losing control she made me. She is a child and yet all I could think about was how much I'd like to _have_ her. My advanced senses so in tuned to her warmth, her voice, her heartbeat, but most of all her scent. It was so intoxicating, I assumed it would get easier to ignore it. To become accustomed to it eventually, but my tolerance never increased.

"Any preference?" She asked. Her voice was seemed so loud.

"No, all up to you." I tried to smile.

I listened to her muttering to herself about there never being any good movies, before clicking on Pulp Fiction. "Seen it like ten times, but hey, it never get's old." I nodded silently focusing on the screen as best as I could. I'd never really liked violent movies. As a doctor I see enough blood and gore, I didn't need to watch it on my spare time. Though, I didn't protest her choice of movie. Delilah settled back, with a little sigh, as the gunshots rang out on screen.

I glanced over to her, it was so easy to get lost in watching her. Her posture, her beauty the way her chest rose and fell so gracefully, a contrast to way she slouched. I groaned internally. "He was in my room." I looked up to her face, to find her eyes focused on mine.

"Who…" Then I realized. "The wolf."

"He was in my bedroom last night, I woke up and he was there, he- he was human. I knew though, I knew…." She trailed off, voice shaking. My instincts told me to reach out to her and I did. Pulling her closer to me. Limply, she stiffly allowed herself to be moved. Hating being coddled. "It's obvious now, you know. That it's here for me. I know it is, I can feel it, I-" I shushed her, "Nothing is going to happen to you, I won't allow it. You're safe. And we will find this wolf." Softly I detangled her hair with my fingers.

Delilah had fallen asleep, head on my chest, soon after. I could tell the exhaustion had finally caught up with her. Once I was able to successfully untangle her from myself. I made my way just out of the room, far enough that to ensure I didn't wake her, but also close enough to watch her. Edward was my first call. "The wolf was at Delilah's home, in her room. I would like you to bring Alice, see if you can get a scent."

The line was quiet for a long moment. " _Alice still can't see her future, Carlisle."_

"I understand, but maybe she can see the future of the wolf. We have to find it, and the wolves it made."

Edward sighed. " _They are a risk, not only to Delilah, but to this whole town. I understand that, but you know how the bitten are. They won't be found until they want to be. How long has it been since we encountered any?"_

I paced, movements silent as I weighed my options. "Either way Delilah must stay with me until we find it-"

" _You work, Carlisle. We'll all need to take our turns watching her. You've already taking enough time out of the hospital."_

"My mate is more important than anything, Edward." I hadn't felt the gravity of my words until they had already come out of my mouth. I froze, my unnecessary breathing stopped. "I'd never be able to go on without her."

" _Just- people need you Carlisle, we can keep her safe too. And god, with they way she's lived, I'm surprised she made it this far. She'll be fine."_

Running my fingers through my hair, I said, "Fine, speak with Emmett on my behalf. Thank you, Edward."

I hung up in favor of helping Delilah to bed. She weighed nothing, making it easy to lift her without causing her to stir too much. She hung limply in my arms and I reveled in the peace of having her so close, so safe. Though experienced bitten were a challenge for the average vampire I was confident in my age to know I'd have a very good chance of beating one. If a pack were to follow, it might be a different story. For now, I was enough, at least I hoped. I gently pushed open _her_ bedroom door and shifted her in my arms slightly so I could lift the freshly washed sheets and lie her down. Once I pulled the duvet over her I decided where I should go.

My instincts were forcing me to stay close, though, I doubted she'd like to wake up, again, to me watching her. I chose to sit outside the room, so I could listen to her heartbeat as she slept. Not ideal, but it would do. As I turned she caught my hand. I hadn't heard her heart rate or breathing change as she woke, nor the sound of her moving to reach for me. I assumed it was because I'd been lost in my thoughts. "Please, stay." She shifted over in the bed, lifting the covers beside her. I stood for a moment, but her beautiful, pleading eyes told me to lie with her. And I did.

I slid under the covers, not touching her until she wrapped herself around me. Head resting on my chest. I suddenly became very aware of my lack of heartbeat. If Delilah cared she made no indication of it, falling back asleep soon after. This was the moment my mind brought up the memories of the where she found release on my thigh. Now she was pressed against me once again, it would be a long night.

I woke to very familiar feeling of Carlisle's skin. Face practically buried in his inhumanly hard chest. I kept my eyes closed as long as I could, wanting to enjoy the moment, and avoid the embarrassment of my weakness the night before. His fingers rubbing my back and his voice gave me no choice but to wake up. "I know you're awake, darling." I groaned looking up at him. The room was bright, the shear curtains allowing plenty of light in. I missed the thick ones he'd had pulled across before. "What time is it?" My voice was slurred, but I didn't have it in me to care.

"Close to noon," He shifted slightly, giving me the opportunity to get up if I wanted. It was then I noticed the purposeful placement if his hands, away from any risky spots. I also noticed my thigh over his hip, and how close I was -

"Delilah," He seemed to have wanted it to sound like a warning, but it came out as more of a plea. I slid myself over him, straddling him, as quickly and as smoothly as my human abilities would allow. I looked down at him, his hair as tousled as I'd ever seen it, tie missing, hands gripping the sheets in an attempt to to grab me. The intoxicating power of being able overwhelm such a perfect creature was dizzying. I could only imagine how I looked, smelled, I internally cringed at the thought. I slid my hands up his chest slowly, undoing more of the buttons on his expensive shirt. He didn't move to stop me. "If you want me to stop, I will," He opened his mouth, I'd also opened his shirt at the same moment, dragging my long nails lightly down his chest. His mouth, and eyes snapped shut.

I leaned over him, lips on his neck. "It's okay, I want this, I need this." Carlisle groaned, his hands had let go of the sheet and had flipped me onto my back before I could blink. I froze, disoriented as he lowered his face to mine, noses brushing. "You're so young, it's not right, you truly don't understand how young you are. Yet I need…." He inhaled deeply and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. I lost my breath as he reopened them. They were so black, hungry, "I can't control myself any longer." I groaned more loudly than I would have liked to when he kissed me. He was so cold but tasted so, so good. I pulled myself closer to him, desperate for the venom on his lips. Carlisle gently guided my thighs around his hips, pressing against me. We both moaned at the contact, grinding back up against him. I'd had such a small taste of him before, I needed the rest.

I felt a rush of cool air, barely did he move me, yet my upper half was naked. He'd tossed his own shirt off his shoulders. He sat on his knees above me, somehow finding the control in himself to slowly pull down my pants. I couldn't catch my breath as he looked over me, the afternoon light made his skin glitter, adding to the surrealness of the whole situation. He was too perfect.

Carlisle's cool lips pressed against the space between my breasts, slowly trailing kisses down my chest, I moaned as he reached the band of my underwear. He ran his teeth over my hip bones, I moved to close my legs in an attempt to relieve the throbbing between my thighs. He stopped me, hooking his fingers on the waistband, dragging my panties down my thighs. I lifted my hips, letting him tug them off my body, eager for what would come next. He looked up at me, his eyes asking for approval.

I groaned, "For fucks sake Carlisle, just please-" His tongue ran along my slit and I reached desperately for his hair, tugging him closer, but he held still. Being much stronger than me. He pushed my thighs wider, holding them open easily with his hands, even with all my moving. I wanted to look down but he nipped at my clit and I threw my head back. It felt too good to be real, everything with Carlisle was too good to be true. His hand slid up my leg to press two fingers inside me, and if he had been human I would've tugged a chuck of hair out of his scalp.

"Please! Please just f-fuck me, Carlisle, I can't, I can't," I gripped for him desperately, looking down to see his black eyes black eyes watching me intensely, I moaned loudly at the sight of Carlisle between my thighs. _Definitely a dream._ After a few more swipes of his tongue he finally gave in to my pleas. Moving back up my body, looking more and more like a predator, but I was too far gone for doubt.

Tugging him into a kiss the moment his face was close to mine, hungry to taste myself on his lips. I reached down, undoing his pants, he moved to stop me but froze when I gripped him tightly. I started tugging them down his hips, his underwear following. Carlisle gave up, helping me pull them off his body. The moment he was as naked as I was I hooked my legs around him and pulled him close to me.

I lost my breath at the contrast in at the feeling of my nipples pressed against his cold chest. I felt like I was on fire yet he felt like ice against me. Carlisle's lips brushed against my ear, "You can say no." I shook my head, arching into his hardness. He let out a pinched groan. "Please…" I let my plea hang in the air as I reached down, wrapping my hand loosely around him. "Please…" The noise that rumbled from his chest was low and predatory and before I knew it he was pressing into me, taking away my breath.

"C-Carlisle!" I dug my nails into his back and he groaned when I felt his marble flesh give way, but my mind was too lost to comprehend it. Thrusting deeply, angled my hips until I sobbed, "Delilah," His mouth was on my throat and I moaned, the danger of it exciting me to my core. He nipped and sucked, leaving dark marks in his wake.

I felt myself getting close, once again embarrassingly quickly. Carlisle's hand left my hip and found my clit, throwing my head back and swearing he brought me over the edge so easily. I panted, blinded for a long moment, only to find Carlisle still in me, pace slow and he ran his hands over my body. I opened my eyes, and lazily smirked. He looked overwhelmed and I him onto his back, I met very little resistance. Taken off guard his dark eyes widened, mouth open, only to cry out as I started a harsh pace on his cock. My muscles lax from post-orgasm bliss, though, they were anything but tired.

His hands desperately gripped any part of me he could reach as I ground my clit against the hard base of his member. "Ah, fu-, Delilah, I can't, ah."

I moaned, expertly twisting my hips, "Please, fuck, Carlisle, wanna feel you cum in me."

He groaned loudly and I felt the coolness of his release spread inside me, the contrast brought me over the edge with him.

Collapsing against him, I felt complete and whole.


End file.
